


Day 10

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Because I can, Car Accidents, Day 10, Hurt Peter, I Don't Even Know, I was in a bad joke mood when i wrote this, I'm Sorry, Multi, Unconscious Peter, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark, a few little mermaid references, anyway, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men, very bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 10. UnconsciousPeter smiled widely as May laughed at her own terrible joke. They were in the car, May in the driver’s side, Peter in the passenger and their bags of shopping in the boot. It was one of those Autumn days which were almost as warm as Summer, the sky clear and the sun shining brightly down on everything.





	Day 10

**Author's Note:**

> How is it already day 10!?!?!?
> 
> Anyway!! Enjoy!! Also i really am sorry about the bad jokes....... they were needed.

10\. Unconscious

Peter smiled widely as May laughed at her own terrible joke. They were in the car, May in the driver’s side, Peter in the passenger and their bags of shopping in the boot. It was one of those Autumn days which were almost as warm as Summer, the sky clear and the sun shining brightly down on everything.

It was a beautiful day and some of the first leaves had started falling, Peter knew that if he opened his window, the lovely crisp smell which was just Autumn, would fill the car. He looked over at May, her smile was wider than his and she seemed as though she didn't have a care in the world, it was rare to see May so carefree and Peter loved it.

"Ok, ok, ok. What about, "Why do fish live in salt water?"

"I don't know." Peter smiled at May's tone as he continued the joke. He looked out the window, waiting to hear the next part of the joke.

"Because pepper makes them sneeze!"

Peter smiled, to be fair that one wasn't too bad. Or maybe it was but still.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" May said, laughing slightly.

"I don't know. Why did the chicken cross the road?" Peter rolled his eyes, if May said, 'to get to the other side', he would scream.

Just at that moment, Peter noticed another car just off a side road, acting slightly odd. It appeared to be swerving slightly and Peter was definitely getting a bad feeling. Something was going to go wrong, he could feel it.

"To get to the oth-" May started before she got cut off.

A car - no, the car - swerved into their car, bashed into the passenger side.

All that Peter could hear were screams - his screams, he was screaming. All he could feel was pain as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He needed to check on May, he needed to stay conscious - he needed to stay - he needed to - what did he need to do?

He could feel blackness creeping into his vision and he let it take over. If he was in the blackness, he wouldn't feel the pain, he wouldn't feel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What happened?"

"A drunk driver swerved into the passenger side, I just got a couple of bumps and bruises, but they went straight into Peter's door."

"Quick, get him to the med bay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is he going to be ok?" It was May's voice, panicked and cracking, she sounded like he was crying, and Peter wished he could open his eyes, reassure her that he was here, that he would be ok.

He promised.

"Only time will tell." It was Dr Banner; did this mean he was at the med bay? How did he end up here? He remembered…. Bad jokes…. And a car. A car crash, that's why he's here. There was a car crash.

"Don't worry May." It was Tony, he was reassuring May, but he didn't sound very sure if his words, "This is Peter, a car accident isn't going to bring him down."

Tony was right, Peter wasn't going to let a car accident bring him down. He was going to hold on. He was going to be strong. He just was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beep beep beep.

His heart monitor beeped on and on and on.

Peter often found himself wondering if it ever shut up, but he knew what that would mean and he had a promise to keep, even if he was the only person who knew of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please Peter, please come back." It was May this time, last time it had been Tony, the time before that Wanda.

He didn't know how long he had been gone for, but every time he woke there was a different person. It was mainly May or Tony - sometimes both - but from time to time one if the other Avengers would appear and talk to him, Clint had even told a joke. It was pretty funny, Peter would have laughed if he had been fully there.

All Peter wanted to do was open his eyes. See all his friends - his family. He wanted to look up and see May's smiles - or even her tears. He wanted to see Tony as he concentrated on something - or even when he was telling Peter that he was an idiot for getting hurt.

That's all he wanted. He didn't want to be lying here, like a vegetable. He wanted to be up, laughing with Clint, trading spider puns with Nat, smiling with May, working with Tony, he wanted to be there.

But instead, he was here. Like the little mermaid, he could see the surface, he just couldn't reach it. Except he couldn't even see it, he could only hear it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Peter, I know you can hear me. I just - I know you need time, there isn't really any other reason you're not awake yet. I know you aren't one to give up. It's just, your aunt needs you. The avengers need you. Hell - I need you. We need you back kid."

Peter could hear the tears filling Tony's voice, he knew that if he was properly there, he would be crying too. He knew all that, he knew they all needed him - he needed them too, but it somehow felt different, knowing it and hearing it. He wasn't giving up.

He just had to keep going. Keep recovering, keep clawing towards consciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter could feel it. He could feel his strength gathering. He could feel today was the day. Today was the day he was clawing his way back up into the real world.

He was going to get himself his legs.

Ok, he really needed to stop comparing himself to the little mermaid.

It took some time - Peter didn't know how long, he had no clocks inside his head - but he slowly came back to his senses. He slowly got out of his head.

"Peter?"

Peter could tell he was getting closer when Tony and May - they were both there today - started calling for Bruce.

"Bruce! We think he's waking up!"

Peter kept going. He had a promise to keep.

Smells, sounds, taste, feeling all rushed back to him, overwhelming and comfortingly familiar at the same time.

He slowly flicked his eyes open. The lights burned but he ignored it, he could deal with burning eyes for even a glance. He just wanted to see May and Tony.

"Peter?" It was May. Peter flung an arm into the direction her voice had come from and felt it being caught by May. She held his hand tight, cupped between her hands.

"Hmmmm." He mumbled before taking his free hand and gesturing to his throat. 

He was so thirsty, his throat so raw it burned, but he was back, he was awake.

Tony walked over with a cup of water and put it to Peter's lips. "Slowly." He warned as Peter started drinking.

Peer nodded slightly as he carefully finished his water.

May and Tony both looked tired, like they hadn't been sleeping enough recently, but the relief which filled their eyes made them look so full of life that it was easy to ignore the rumpled clothes and dark bags under their eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a couple of days before Peter was allowed out of bed, but he didn't care that much. Everyone came for at least a bit to keep him company. He spent his time laughing with Clint, trading spider puns with Nat, smiling with May and planning projects with Tony.

It was everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Have a beautiful day/night!!!


End file.
